Back to California
by LetticeA
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a famous singer but after travelling the world she is finally aloud to go back to high school, with all of her old friends. Will she learn how to love and who will it be, because Katniss is definitely not short of admirers. But when you get love you also get enemies and she is not short of those either. I'm not the best at summaries but read it to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I dont own the Hunger Games, if I did I would probably not be writing this!**

**So I thought I might start another story, this idea has been stuck in my head for a while now and to be honest I think it might be a good idea. I've planned a draft of the story and stuff but if I get any good reviews with good ideas then they will probably make it into the story.**

**So the basic outline of the story is, Katniss is a famous singer who has been touring the world and has seen so many wonderful things and she has loved it. But all she has ever really thought about since becoming famous was her friends that she left behind in California when she left for L.A and her record deal at the age of 14 and if they remember her. So after months of convincing her parents (her dad is still alive in this fic) they finally agree to letting her go to public school again, but she gets an even bigger suprise when she finds out that they are moving back to California. **

**I would just like to mention I dont own any of the songs used in this story!**

**Hope you enjoy it and dont forget to review with any ideas and critisiscm is welcome. - T.C x**

**Katniss' POV**

Last show of the tour and it's in my home town of California, and I'm glad it finishes here because our plan trip back to L.A isn't for a couple of days, so I can hang out on the beaches and see my old friends, if they remember me. Me and my group of friends were inseperable no one could split us up, we stayed over each others house and hung out together all the time and I think I cried more in the one time I left California then I have in my whole life put together, even Jo and Clove who never cry shedded tears when I told them I was moving.

"Come on Kat you need to get ready for your show, what about this?" Cinna my stylist asks me holding up a forest green one-shouldered dress that is so pretty but I already know exactly what I'm going to wear today. I shake my head at him and walk in to the small bathroom in my changing room and slip on white jeans, a yellow halter neck flowing top and white heels with straps on them, then I take my hair out of my signature braid and let it flow naturally and curly down my back completing my California girl look.

"I'm a Cali girl at heart and that's who I'm gonna be tonight Cinna" I tell him as I walk out of the bathroom and stand in front of him then twirl.

"You look stunning" Cinna tells me and then dad and mum burst into the room to tell me it's time to go and 'wow the crowd' as they say.

"Good luck Katniss" Prim smiles and I smile back.

"Thanks little duck" I kiss her softly on the head and give her a big hug before heading out to the stage and grabbing my mic from my personal bodyguard Haymitch. The backing music starts and I let out a sigh of relief before turning on the mic.

"ARE YOU READY GUYS!" I shout to the crowd before running out of the wings and onto the stage. As soon as they see me all of the fans start to scream even loader than before. I walk right up to the front of my stage as I see some people around my age that I recognise lift up a sign saying 'We love you Kitty-Kat, from your best buds!' Thats when I realise who they are, my best friends from California ever. I smile and wave at them and they wave back. Then I quickly run back to Haymitch and ask him for 8 back-stage passes and he hands them to me without arguing or asking for an explanation, knowing that I could get him fired if he disagrees. I run back on to the the stage and start to touch people's hands in the first couple of rows, when I reach the group of friends I touch their hands and pass the person closest to me the passes and they give them to the rest of the group.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO PARTY" I shout to the crowd and they all scream back.

"Okay, this first song is called Bucket I hope you like it" I tell the crowd of cheering fans then I get in position and the music starts.

_**(Theres a hole in your bucket)**_

_**Suns out we got a beach day**_

_**Forget yourself say why don't we people watch?**_

_**Kids are playin' 'round in the sand**_

_**(Little boy crying)**_

_**Oh no, he's got some troubles**_

_**Got us laughing as he throws his shovel**_

_**Nothings really going as planned**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I don't know how we're going to build a castle now**_

_**Do you want to start again somehow?**_

_**I'll stay until the sun comes down, down down**_

_**(Are you smiling?)**_

_**Look over my shoulder **_

_**See your laughter bubble over**_

_**Lately you've been working too hard**_

_**And I've been waiting to recognize**_

_**That sparkle that's in your eye**_

_**Those two dimples on your cheeks**_

_**The joy that lights the fire**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I don't know how we're going to build a castle now**_

_**Do you want to start again somehow?**_

_**I'll stay until the sun comes down, down down**_

_**[Refrain:]**_

_**There's a hole in my bucket,**_

_**Dear Liza, Dear Liza**_

_**There's a hole in my bucket,**_

_**Dear Liza, a hole**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**And I don't know how we're supposed to build a castle now **_

_**Do you want to start again somehow? **_

_**I'll stay until the sun comes down, down, down**_

_**I'll stay until the sun comes...**_

_**I don't know how we're gonna build a castle now**_

_**Do you want to start again somehow?**_

_**I'll stay until the sun comes down, down down**_

_**'till the sun comes down**_

_**(Sun's down, here come the waves, and there goes the carousel)**_

_**Sun's coming down, I'll stay**_

_**(Sun's down, here come the waves, and there goes the carousel)**_

_**Sun's coming down, I'll stay**_

_**(Sun's down, here come the waves, and there goes the carousel)**_

_**Sun's coming down, I'll stay**_

_**(Sun's down, here come the waves, and there goes the carousel)**_

"I want to dedicate that song to my best friends from Cali, Jo, Annie, Clove, Marrisa, Cato, Finnick, Peeta and Marvel! Now are you guys ready for the next song?"

"YEAH" The crowd scream and I smile at everyone.

"Okay, here it goes this one is called don't let me fall, if you know the words sing along" I tell them all and get back in position with the dancers.

_**Underneath the moon**_

_**Underneath the stars**_

_**Here's a little heart**_

_**For you**_

_**Up above the world**_

_**Up above it all**_

_**Here's a hand to hold on to**_

_**But if i should break**_

_**If i should fall away**_

_**What am i to do**_

_**I need someone to take**_

_**A little of the weight**_

_**Or I'll fall through**_

_**You're just the one that I've been waiting for**_

_**I'll give you all that I have to give and more**_

_**But don't let me fall**_

_**Take a little time**_

_**Walk a little line**_

_**Got the balance right aha**_

_**Give a little love**_

_**Gimme just enough**_

_**So that i can hang on tight**_

_**We will be alright**_

_**I'll be by your side**_

_**I won't let you down**_

_**But i gotta know**_

_**No matter how things go**_

_**That you will be around**_

_**You're just the one that i've been waiting for**_

_**I'll give you all that i have to give and more**_

_**But don't let me fall**_

_**Don't let me fall**_

_**Underneath the moon**_

_**Underneath the stars**_

_**Here's a little heart **_

_**For you**_

_**Up above the world**_

_**Up above it all**_

_**Here's a hand to hold on to**_

_**You're just the one that I've been waiting for**_

_**I'll give you all that I have to give and more**_

_**But don't let me fall**_

_**You'll be the one that I'll love forever more**_

_**I'll be here holding you high above it all**_

_**But don't let me fall**_

We do a couple more songs before it's time to finish.

"Thank you everyone that has come to any of my concerts and a big thanks to all of those who have helped and supported me through all of this!" I tell the crowd and walk of the stage and back into the wings where Prim and my parents are waiting for me.

"You done really well Kat" Prim tells me and gives me a big hug.

"Best show yet Katniss" My dad says and I nod my head.

"KITTY-KAAT!" I hear a bunch of people scream and I turn towards the backstage entrance and my parents raise their eyebrows, as the group run around the corner.

"Kat, you need to tell your securaty that we are not going to kidnapp you" Jo gasps as she runs around the corner and squashes me in a bear hug that the others all join in with.

"Jo, hit the body guard and he moved to check his face and we ran through" Cato says and we al burst out laughing, even my parents and Haymitch.

"Well, I havn't seen you lot for a good three years now so let me get a look at you" my dad says and they all grin and twirl, they always said that my dad was the best and he was really sad to take me away from my friends, probably because he liked them so much.

"Guys, I missed you so much" I tell them and I can feel tears overflowing. And then I'm squashed again in another big hug.

_**(A few days later)**_

My parents have been at meetings the last couple of days so I had the gang over for a mass sleepover in the hotel with, hot chocolate loads of munchies, chinese take-away and scary the next day we all went to the beach and as we sat on the sand we were mobbed by a group of screaming fans and some surfers. The boys decided to take up the job of bodyguards and told everyone that 'the celeb needs her down time, so to leave her alone.'

Today is the day we have to leave and it's sunday evening and I'm sat in the living room with Prim watching cartoons, I may be 17 but who doesn't like the looney tunes. Part way through the episode my parents walk in and turn off the T.V.

"Hey, we were watching that" I moan and cross my arms and my dad starts to chuckle.

"We have some news..." My mum starts.

"We are staying in California, and your both going to public school" My dad finishes and starts to smile. Me and Prim start to scream and squeel jumping up and down in the sofa.

"Thank you so much" I tell them and we all have a big hug.

"Go up and get ready for bed, you start school tomorrow and I dont want you dead on your feet" My mum giggles because me and Prim are still bouncing up and down. I head up to bed a few minutes later and have a long shower before settin my alarm for 6:00 in the morning. I put on a baggy top and pair of small shorts, before climbing into bed.

'Beep, Beep, Beep' The alarm sounds and I turn it off before getting out of the bed and into the shower, by the time I get out it's 6:25. I look through my suitcase for an outfit, because we are still in a hotel at the moment but it turns out that my parents were looking at houses, not going to buisness meetings. But we are moving into our house today after school, it's on an estate and it's called District 12. I pull on my outfit a pair of black leather trousers with a red halter neck and a black leather jacket, then knee high heeled boots. I leave my hair down again in its natural waves do my make-up, then head off to get Prim. I knock on her room and she comes out wearing a light blue dress and shoes with her hair in two braids. I hand her a pink rucksack that mum and dad filled with all the stuff she will need for the day then grab my large suade hand bag and take her hand before walking down to the large dining room. When we are done it's 8:05 so it's time to go. I grab my wallet and give Prim $40 incase she wants anything in school and if she goes out afterwards. Mum and Dad come and see us off wishing us good luck and giving me the adress of both schools and the house we are moving into so that I can find them all.

"Okay Prim, you ready to go?" I ask her and she nods her head vigourasly. I take her hand and we head out to get in the car. We walk over to my new car with a black sheet over it to stop it from getting wrecked, we quickly pull of the sheet and hop in. I put my big black aviators on and pull out of the hotel grounds then I turn the radio up really loud and Prim starts to giggle. She loves my car, it's a bright yellow Porshe and it's so fast. We pull up at her school and everyone turns to look at the car.

"Good luck Prim, I would come in but I dont want to get mobbed" I tell her and pull her into a big hug, and she starts giggling.

"It's a good thing you have tinted windows" She tells me and I burst out laughing and she joins in before hopping out and walking towards the school entrance. I still have 10 minutes till I have to be at my school but I head off early.

I pull into the school building thinking there would be cars like mine all around but mine is going to stick out like a sore thumb. I drive through the gates and everyone is staring at the car and I'm guessing they think the driver is going to be a dude because it's such a fast car. I park in a space about equal distance from the entrance and the gates. I keep the sunglasses on grab my bag and open the door. As soon as I step out the screaming starts all the girls are squeeling and all the boys are staring at me. I quickly shut the door and when I turn around there is a mob of people running up to my car so I decide to warn them all.

"If anyone touches my car, I will kill them" I tell everyone and the group closest to me all step back a bit. Then an all black car with tinted windows pulls up, and the person who steps out is in a black suit with big black shades and their blond hair slicked back.

"Hey sweetheart" the person calls to me and I immediatly know who it is.

"Haymitch, why are you here?" I ask him because I really want to know.

"Bodyguard duty sweetheart" He says loud enough for everyone to hear and they quickly walk away probably scared he is going to hit them or something. We walk into the school and everyone in the hallways stop to turn and stare at me and Haymitch.

**A/N - I'm going to end it here for now, dont forget to update and tell me what you all think - T.C x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Hunger Games, if I did I would not be writing this right now.**

**So I decided to stick with this new story and I hope it doesn't dissapoint you all. I would just like to say that I know lots of people have done these types of stories, but I think it might have some promise, I'm going to try and make each chapter at least 1000 words but if I'm too busy then they might be smaller. Dont forget to review and any ideas will most likely be used in the story - T.C x**

**These are some replies from the reviews I got:**

**annapie : Aaaw thanks I think it's cute too x**

**Katniss-Will-Drown-Your-Cat : just updated for you and congratz on being the first reviewer! x**

**This chapter is going to be split into different characters POV's just to let you know so there is no Katniss thoughts in this one.**

**I dont own any of the songs used in this story!**

**Finnick's POV**

Me and Cato are just sat here on the beach chilling on the deck chairs when someone hands us a flyer for a concert.

"OH MY GOD!" Cato shouts and I jump out of the deck chair onto the sand.

"What is it dude?" I ask him while brushing the sand of my jeans.

"Kitty-Kat is having a concert tonight" He tells me and passes the flyers over. Kitty-Kat is Katniss, she use to live here in California but when she turned 14 her dad got her a record deal and then she left to move to L.A she was our best friend and the main reason me, Cato, Peeta, Marvel, Clove, Jo, Annie and Marrisa are best friends, when she was here we were inseperable. when she left that was the first time Jo has ever cried.

"Lets go, tell the others to meet us at mine." I tell Cato and we walk up to my transporter, I drive to my house and find a letter on the counter in the kitchen addressed to me.

"Hey, so what was the big thing?" Clove says as they walk in. Cato hands them the flyer and Annie looks like she's about to cry, like she does whenever Katniss is on T.V.

"So Kat is coming back to Cali for a concert?" Marrisa asks and we all nod our heads.

"And we are going to be there" I tell them all excitedly as I read through the letter that was on the counter, and I'm pretty sure I'm smiling like a maniac.

"Finn, how are we going to get in to the concert" Marvel asks me and Jo raises her eyebrows at me the others all turn to look at me.

"She sent me a letter and some tickets...Front row!" I tell them and the girls all start squeeling and screaming, even Jo and Clove are.

"Really? What did the letter say?" Peeta asks.

"It says: Hey guys it's Kitty-Kat, missed you loads and I cant wait for this tour to be over. My last concert is in California so inside are some tickets for you all, I understand if you have forgotten who I am or already have plans because I haven't seen you guys for nearly 3 years but I hope you can make it, also after the tour I get to spend a couple of days in Cali and I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime. Well hopefully see you soon! Lots of love Kitty-Kat xxxxxxxx" I read out and the others all stand there thinking.

"How could she think we would forget her!" Jo sounds bewildered.

"Well this is Kat we are talking about, but I'm definatly going to that concert" Cato tells us and we all agree.

"We should make a poster so that she know we came" Annie says quietly and we all agree before setting to work. Painting the words 'We love you Kitty-Kat, from your best buds' in her favourite colour, forest green onto a long sheet of paper and leaving to dry. We all sit in my bedroom and I cant help realising that no one ever deats on the green bean bag anymore because it was always Kat's special seat.

"Guys, do you notice that ever since Kat left, no one ever sits on the green beanbag, and it's still in the same place she left it the last time she was here" I tell them and they almost immediatly turn to look at the bean bag.

"That is probably because she always loved that spot and kicked your ass if you moved the bag or sat in her seat" Jo giggles and we all burst out laughing.

"Yep, she was one tough cookie, thats why we loved her" Cato reminds everyone. For the next couple of hours we spend reminising about our old memories and we come up with the conclusion that we will never be complete without our Kitty-Kat.

**A/N - So thats all for Finnick for a bit but in the next chapter it's going to be Katniss' POV again and it will continue on from where we left of, I dont think this chapter was 1000 words and it was a bit short. Dont forget to review and I hope you enjoyed it! - T.C x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I dont own the Hunger Games, if I did I would not be sat here right now writing this!**

**It has been a little bit longer than I planned since I last updated, because my internet was down so I could not upload.**

**So I have had a couple of people telling me to continue writing and that is what I have done, I now have a plan for the next two chapters writen up and now I just have to type them. Dont forget to review or PM me with any ideas for the story, because I think it would be good for the readers to have an imput aswell.**

**This chapter is in Katniss' POV continuing on from the first chapter when she is told that she is starting public school for the first time since she got her record deal at the age of 14.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, dont forget to review with any help or critisiscm. - T.C x**

**Katniss' POV**

We walk into the school and everyone in the hallways stop to turn and stare at me and Haymitch. People start to whisper and take out their phones. I need Jo, Clove or Cato, everyone is afraid of them, or so they told me the other night. They probably think I'm on a plane to L.A right now, because I never got to tell them I was staying, and going to their school. If they see my car they will know I'm here because the number plate is personalised and says 'K4TN155'. Me and Haymitch head off to the reception/office.

"Hi, I'm a new student here, and I was told to come here to collect my books" I tell the lady who has been sat gawking at me for the last 5 minutes.

"Ummm of coarse, here you go miss Everdeen. I was wondering, I know it's not very proffesional of me, but could I have your autograph please?" She blushes crimson and hands me a large pile of books and papers, smile and nod, sign her picture and head of to look for locker 427.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Someone calls from behind me and some others start to laugh. I turn on my heel and there stands Jo, Clove, Cato, Marvel, Annie, Finnick, Foxy (Marrisa) and Peeta all smiling at me.

"I love your outfit Kat, you look smoking" Marrisa tells me and the girls all nod their heads.

"Why thank you, you all look good to" I reply honestly. And the boys start to wolf whistle until we glare at them and they stop immediatly. Cato opens his arms and crushes me in a hug and I can barely breath. When he finally lets go I turn and glare at Haymitch.

"I thought it was your job to stop me from getting mobbed or crushed" I tell him and he just shrugs his shoulders making me roll my eyes while the gang burst out laughing.

"Haymitch, why dont you go get a doughnut or something and take the day off, I'll talk to dad later about your 'school bodyguard duty' okay?"

"Alright see you later Sweetheart" He waves at everyone before leaving. Jo grabs the papers I was holding and goes through them.

"Your locker is imbetween mine and Cato's, come on" She tells us before marching of to wherever the locker is. Cato grabs my hand and drags me off in the direction Jo dissapeared to. My feet start to hurt from the heels so I make Cato stop so I can take them off, even though it will make me a lot shorter.

"Hey Kat, want a ride?" Cato asks me and I'm confused. Before I can ask him what he is talking about he has scooped me up and put me on his back and jogs off down the corridor. I can feel eyes boring into the back of my head and I dont like the feeling. I turn my head to see a pretty blond girl glaring at me.

"Cato, why is there a blond chick glaring at me?" I ask him when we reach our lockers.

"That is Glimmer Shine, my ex" He mutters, I turn around again and this time I glare back at her, then Cato puts me down again so I slip on my boots.

"You actually dated that fricking plastic bimbo, god Cato I thought you had class" I tell him truthfully, I look up to see Jo pacing impatiently waiting for me to zip up my boots.

"Yep, Little miss Plastic and the Brute dated for seven whole months" Johanna informs me and I raise my eyebrows at the nicknames.

"What? He's brutal and I think everyone agree's that she is plastic" She states matter-of-factly, making me and Cato burst out laughing, and then it's Johanna's turn to raise her eyebrows at us.

"Okay, you got your timetable?" Cato asks me and I nod before handing it to him.

"Cool, we got periods 1,2,4 and 6 together today and tomorrow we have periods 3 through to 6 together" he tells me and smiles before handing me my timetable back. I quickly shove the books I dont need for lessons until after lunch and my gym kit into my locker.

"What kind of school teaches you manners and etiquette?"

"The kind with teachers like Miss Trinkett" Jo answers me.

"Kat, how did you get to school, because your mini isn't outside?" Cato asks me and I start to laugh, because I have three cars, my mini, my Porshe and my red 69 Camaro.

"My yellow Porshe" I answer as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. They look at me with wide eyes as if they dont believe it.

"I walk to school and you get a Porshe" Jo grumbles and then frowns.

"You can have a ride home if you want" I offer and immediatly her frown is replaced with a massive grin and she nods her head really fast.

"I'm taking you up on that offer" She tells me and her grin widens.

"Hey, I'm moving into my new house today, you could help me unpack, stay for dinner then I could take you home in the Porshe or the limo." Her jaw drops and so does Cato's.

"Are you kidding?" They both ask at the same time.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? You can join us if you want Cato, I think you would like my car" I say to them both.

"I would love to, but I can't" he pouts.

"Why cant you come Cato?" Jo asks him.

"I have to go to a dinner at our neighbours, they just moved in today and invited us over for a meal. Apparantly they have a daughter who is in our year" He tells us.

"What house are they moving into?" Jo asks

"The big one, it's called District 12 and it's like a mansion" He says and I start laughing.

"That's my new house" I whisper to Johanna and we both start laughing. I quickly text my parents asking them if Jo can stay for dinner.

"Jo, my parents said and I quote 'It would be a great honour for you to grace us with your presence at dinner' I can't believe they talk like that" I read it aloud to them and we all burst out laughing so loud that people are giving us some wierd looks.

When we get to our first class Manners and Etiquette we're the last one's to arrive but we don't care. The teacher Miss Trinkett looks pretty pissed but then her eyes light up when she recognises me and it's slightly scary. Jo bursts out laughing again when I tell them this.

"Class, this is our new student Katniss Everdeen, I don't think she really needs to introduce herself as I'm sure we all read the magazines" She tells the class making me and Jo start laughing again. She tells us to sit down so I sit at the back inbetween Cato and Jo.

"So Katniss what have you been doing lately?" The blond girl that was glaring at me earlier turns around from her seat infront of me and asks.

"World tour, what's it to you blondie" I answer and her jaw drops, and Johanna starts laughing again but this time really loud.

"Johanna Mason, what's so funny?" Miss Trinkett asks but Jo can't answer because she is still laughing then Cato starts laughing his booming great loud laugh and in the end the whole class but Miss Trinkett and the blond girl Glimmer are laughing.

"Well Miss Everdeen, I think you have ruined our class atmosphere" Miss Trinkett tells me

"I didn't do anything, it was Jo that was pissing herself laughing, not me!" I disagree

"oooooh" The whole class says.

"Miss Everdeen no swearing in my class" She shrieks

"No need to get your wig in a twist, christ" I tell her and she gasps and everyone in the class starts laughing again. Cato laughs so much that he falls of his chair and me and Jo start laughing again.

"Miss Everdeen please leave the classroom and I think it would be for the best if Johanna and Cato left as well, don't you" Miss Trinkett shrieks again me and Cato just nod our heads and get up to leave but Jo decides to make a show of it.

"Yes Miss!" Johanna shouts and salutes her then marches out of the class after us. When the door is shut we all burst out laughing before walking of down the corridor again.

"We should go sit in my car, cuz there is still like nearly a whole hour of her class left" I suggest to the others and they agree so we walk of to the car park. When we reach the car Cato calls shotgun and Jo starts to whinge.

"Jo you get to sit shotgun when we go to mine, and you can lie down in the back seats" I reason with her and she reluctantly agrees. When I turn the radio on they are playing one of my songs so I turn the channel over.

"I liked that song, but I don't know who the artist is" Cato mutters with his eyes shut.

"Seriously you like personally know the artist dumbass" Jo tells him and he looks confused.

"Who is it then?" He asks her and she rolls her eyes.

"Me you dumbass" I tell him and roll my eyes before leaning my chair back so that I can lie down because I'm really tired.

"Oh! I did not know that" He murmers and Jo starts to chuckle.

"They usually say the name of the artist after the song is played on the radio" She tells him and we all start to laugh. When the bell rings we hop out and head of to our next lesson. At lunch I sit with the others at a table in the middle of the canteen and they all ask me questions about my world tour and stuff like that. Then Cato and Jo tell them about what happened in our first lesson with Glimmer and Miss Trinkett.

"Don't forget the fact that Cato didn't know that the song on the radio playing was by me" I remind Jo and Cato blushes bright red.

"Hey Cato, what you up to?" Glimmer asks as she comes over to the table and sits on his lap.

"Stuff, what do you want Glimmer?" He asks her in his I-dont-honestly-give-a-fuck voice.

"You!" She tells him in a seductive voice that makes me want to gag. I look and see everyone else at the table staring at there exchange. Jo, Clove and Marrisa are making gagging noises.

"Look Glimmer we broke up so leave me alone" He tells her in a gruff voice.

"How about we go to the janitors room were no one can disturb us" She offers and starts stroking his thigh and everyone stares at them wide eyed, and I think I might be sick

"Oy Blondie, can you leave him alone cuz your going to make me puke in a minute and I don't think anyone will like that" I tell her and she glares at me.

"No I wont go away until Cato tells me to, and he wont do that" She tells me.

"He just told you to go away so why dont you fuck off somewhere were your actually wanted" I offer and glare back at her, she huffs a bit.

"Are you going to make me? Because I dont think you would" she mentions and I laugh.

"Oh if you dont move in the next five seconds you will find out what I would do" I warn her ad smirk. The others start to chuckle because they know that I took self defence lessons when I was younger and I was pretty good at it.

"1..2..3..4..5, okay you not gonna move then I'm gonna move you" I get up and make my way around to her side of the table. I grab her hair and drag her off Cato's lap then twist my hand around the chunk and pull my hand sharply to the floor and she falls to her knees.

"Trust me you dont want to piss me off Blondie" I growl at her before letting go and walking back to my chair and biting into my pizza. I look up to see everybody staring at me.

"What? That girl was pissing me off" I tell them. Jo and Clove hi-five me and Cato gives me another bear hug.

"Thanks if it wasn't for you she would still be sat here trying to get in my pants" He tells me and I start laughing.

**End of school**

I walk out of the class with Cato and we walk out of the doors to meet Jo at my car. When we get there Jo is stood there jumping up and down squeeling.

"Hurry up I want to get in the car NOW" She sreams and everyone turns to look at us.

"Jeeez Jo calm down, see you later Cato" I tell them both.

"Yeah see you tomorrow you to" He tells us and gives us a hug.

"Or sooner than you think" Jo giggles as we get in my car, Jo turns on the radio full blast and we wind the windows down so everyone can hear it really clear. Everyone in the car park turns to look at the car so Jo sticks her head out of the window and screams. When she sticks her head back in I turn the car around and drive out the gates with my arm out of the window in the air.

"Turn it up, this is an awesome song!" I tell Jo and she nods before turning the music up even more and we sing along to it because we both know all the words.

**Can't ever get it right  
No matter how hard I try  
And I've tried**

Well, I put up a good fight  
But your words cut like knives  
And I'm tired

As you break my heart again this time

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Tell me I'm a screwed up mess  
That I never listen, listen  
Tell me you don't want my kiss  
That you need your distance, distance  
Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby**

If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight  
Spare me what you think and tell me a lie

Well you're the charming type  
That little twinkle in your eye  
Gets me every time.

And well there must've been a time  
I was a reason for that smile  
So keep in mind

As you take what's left of you and I

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Tell me I'm a screwed up mess  
That I never listen, listen  
Tell me you don't want my kiss  
That you need your distance, distance  
Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby  
If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight  
Spare me what you think and tell me a lie**

(Oh, oh, oh)  
Tell me a lie  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Tell me a lie  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Tell me a lie!

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Tell me I'm a screwed up mess  
That I never listen, listen  
Tell me you don't want my kiss  
That you need your distance, distance  
Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby  
If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight  
Spare me what you think and tell me a lie**

Tell me a lie!  
Tell me a lie!  
Tell me a lie!  
Tell me a lie!

Just as we are singing the chorus for the last time we pull up at Prim's school and everyone turns to look at us as we sing the words and a couple of girls including Prim join in singing it at the top of their lungs. When the song finishes I hop out of the car and walk over to Prim.

"Hey little duck, who's this?" I ask her sweetly while smiling at the little girl next to her.

"This is Rue, mum and dad said she can come for dinner" Prim tells me

"Hey Rue, I'm Katniss and thats Johanna" I tell her and gesture to Jo who is sat in the car with her head sticking out of the window and she starts waving. The girls start giggling and I lead them over to the car. We head of in the direction of the new house and arrive at a large estate with big metal gates controlled with a voice activator.

"Who is this?" The voice asks and Johanna rolls her eyes and she mumbles the words 'santa claus' under her breath.

"Katniss Everdeen" I say into the voice activator box, then the gates open and we drive through the estate and past the first eleven houses up to the last one which is huge and like Cato said it looks like a mansion.

"WOW" Prim and Rue say at the same time.

"Your house is amazing!" Johanna tells me

"I know right, Rue where do you live?" I ask her because I'm curious.

"Next door, your house is so much bigger than mine." She tells me. We walk into the house and my mum shows us to our bedrooms.

Prim's is on the second floor with my parents and I have the whole third floor to myself. It has a big bedroom with an ensuite that has a bath and a shower, then there is a large walk in wardrobe and two spare bedrooms for my friends to stay in which also have ensuites, then there is a room that my parents put a large T.V, an X-box and a PS3 in and loads of other game stuff in with some sofa's and beanbags, we named it the game room or 'The Den'. Jo and me grab the boxes of my clothes and make-up, other than them my parents have decorated the rest of my floor and the whole house.

"You have your own floor, can I move in with you?" Jo asks and I can tell she's serious.

"If you want to you can" I tell her honestly

"When I turn 18 I am so moving in, whether you like it or not" she tells me and I just nod. We unpack all of my clothes into the wardrobe and start to put my make-up and hair stuff on my dressing table, and then we put up my large mirror above it.

"The dinner is in one hour so you need to get ready you lot" My mother calls from downstairs.

"We need to look really good, to the wardrobe!" I call to Jo and she laughs. I pick out a black one shouldered dress that clings to your body for Jo with a pair of black stilletos and a long black beaded necklace.

"Here you go this will look really cool if you straighten your hair" I tell her.

"Okay then, what about you?" She asks

"I'm wearing this" I show her my outfit, a vivid red halter-neck dress that reaches my mid thigh and clings to my body, and a pair of red stilletos. She wolf whistles.

"You will look smoking" She tells me. We get dressed and start to do our hair, Jo straightens hers and I curl mine. Then we do our make-up Jo has black eye shadow and some clear lipgloss, and I put on some smoky eye shadow and some red lipstick.

We walk downstairs and to help my mum set the table when Prim and Rue walk downstairs. I grab the plates and hand them to Jo to put on the table and I place the cutlery.

"What do you think of our outfits?" I ask the girls and my mum.

"You both look very sophisticated and grown up" My mum tells us and we nod. When the door bell rings I offer to get it and Jo comes with me. We open the door and there stands Cato in a black button down shirt and black jeans with some smart shoes and his hair is spiked up, Cato's eyes widen when he see's our outfits.

"Why don't you come in" I open the door wider and take his parents and his little sister Jess' coats as they walk in but Cato just stands there.

"Hey Cato, what you doing here I thought you had to go to a dinner?" I ask him with a grin.

"Well I didn't know you were our new neighbours" He smiles

"Well Jo has decided to move in with me when she turns 18 so you will have another new neighbour then, and I didn't know either until you told me in school." I tell him and he chuckles while Jo grins.

"Well, she has a whole floor to herself so I thought hey why dont I move in" Jo explains to Cato and his eyes widen.

"You have a whole floor to yourself?" He asks and I nod my head

"I'll show you it after dinner if you want" I offer and he nods his head.

"Dinners ready, Kat, Jo and Cato where are you?" My dad calls from the dining room. We walk in and everyone else is sat down at the table. Cato sits next to his mum and I sit next to him then Jo sits next to me. My parents and Cato's parents are talking about all the different places that I've performed and stuff like that. Then Prim, Rue and Jess are talking about the rapper and singer Thresh and Prim tells them that I recorded a song with him for my next album and they all start to ask me questions.

"Are you dating?" Rue asks me

"When is your album coming out and whats it called?" Jess asks and as they start asking me more questions I decide to answer them.

"No we aren't dating just friends, and my album 'The Girl on Fire!' is coming out on March 15th so in one month and three days" I tel them and they grumble a bit because I'm not dating Thresh and according to them he is 'well good looking' and 'soooo dreamy'.

"May we be excused, I said I would show Cato the games room" I ask my parents.

"Of course but can you take the plates into the kitchen please?" My mother asks and I nod and Jo and Cato help carry the plates into the kitchen and load up the dishwasher.

"Okay to the games room/den" I shout running up the stairs with the others behind.

"How can you run in stilletos? I can barely walk in them" Jo asks me from half way up the stairs and I start laughing.

"Practise, and I had to run in platforms to a limo because I was late for the teen choice awards" I admit honestly and they both start laughing.

"Okay, this is the den" I open the door to the second biggest room on the whole floor and it is decorated really cool. the walls are painted light blue with clouds all over it and there is a big corner sofa covered in cushions and on the floor there is a big fluffy blue rug and four beanbags.

**A/N - Hope you all liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I dont own the Hunger Games, if I did I would not be sat here right now writing this!**

**It has been a little bit longer than I planned since I last updated, because my internet was down so I could not upload.**

**So, I hope you like this chapter. It's from Katniss' POV about a week after the dinner she had for moving into her new house, District 12. I hope you enjoy it and it probably wont be as long as the last chapter but it wont be too short.**

**Katniss' POV**

I now drive Jo, Cato and Rue to and from school and they all love my Porshe. Me and Cato were partnered up for an English assignment about poetry. And in Manners and Etiquette me, Cato and Jo have officially been kicked out for the rest of the year, so we usually either sit in my car and listen to the radio or we go and chill in the park. Glimmer hasn't bugged Cato at all since I threatened her in the lunchroom. I found out that Marvel and Marrisa have been dating for two months now and Finnick and Annie are nearing the four year mark.

"Right my parents are going to Vegas for their anniversary on Friday so I'm having a party, you guys coming?" I tell everyone when we sit down for lunch on Wednesday.

"Sure thing, but what about Primmie?" Finnick asks and Cato answers for me.

"Jess is having Prim and Rue over for a sleepover so that's not a problem" I give him a hi-five.

"Who's bringing the alcohol?" Marvel asks

"Well, I'm not old enough, but if I pay Haymitch he'll get us some" I tell them. Finnick, Marrisa and Jo are going to bring some alcohol aswell and everyone is going to meet at mine to set up at 4. The part is gonna start at 9 ish and everyone is going to get ready at mine.

"I made some flyers to hand out to everyone in the school, just don't give them to anyone you don't like!" I tell them and we give them out to everyone apart from Glimmer and her two cronies Madge Undersea and Cashmere Marks. By the end of the day everyone is buzzing about the party and loads of people had asked if I needed anything for it.

"Glimmer is super pissed that she wasn't invited" Jo tells us in the car, she's in the back because Cato was in the back yesterday and he had the girls squeeling the whole time.

"Was she hoping to get lucky with Cato?" I ask her and we burst out laughing while he narrows his eyes at us.

"Probably, I think her words were 'how dare that bitch have a party and not invite me, I'm the life and soul of the party. And I'm sure Cato wants his girlfriend at the party' I nearly slapped her for calling you a bitch" Jo tells us and Cato starts swearing getting louder and louder each time.

"Cato, stop swearing Prim and Rue are getting in the car" I shout at him and he immediatly stops and mutters a quick apology before glaring out of the window.

"Does she actually think I like her, I like someone else not her" He tells us and slaps a hand over his mouth quickly realising what he said.

"Ooooh who do you like?" We all ask him.

"No one!" He answers us

"Then why did you say you do" I question him and he looks out of the window.

"I know who it is! I know who it is!" Jo starts to squeel and Cato's eyes widen and he turns to look at her shaking his head really quickly.

"WHO?" Me, Prim and Rue shout and Jo looks like she's contemplating telling us.

"Can't tell you I'm afraid" She says and looks at Cato before mouthing the words you owe me to him and he nods his head slowly.

**Friday 4:00pm**

The doorbell rings again and I go to answer it. Cato and Jo came straight from school with me after we went to the shops, then Annie, Clove and Marrisa turned up about ten minutes ago in Cloves mini with all their make-up, I said they could all borrow some of my clothes if they wanted and they agreed.

"Hey Kat ready to party?" Finnick asks as him, Marvel and Peeta walk through the door carrying crates of beer. They follow me to the kitchen and put the beers in the fridge with all the other drinks that everyone bought. By 7:00pm the house is all ready for the party.

"Shall we go get ready" Clove says and we all agree

"Okay, the girls can get ready in my room, and there are two spare rooms with ensuite's for you guys." I tell everone and they all nod. I show the guys to the spare rooms and the girls walk into my room. I walk into the wardrobe and start grabbing clothes I know would look good on people and hand them out. I give Annie a light blue vest top with mint green high-waisted shorts, Marrisa a red halter neck with a black tube skirt, Clove a green strapless dress that reaches her knees and clings to her figure and Jo a grey and black striped off the shoulder loose belly top with black jeans.

"You HAVE to wear what I gave you" I tell the girls and they all nod.

"I think we all look really good, now Kat what are you wearing?" Clove says and the others all nod and turn to look at me.

"I have my outfit planned, let me go put it on" I tell the girls and walk into the bathroom and change into a hot pink tight dress that reaches just above mid thigh and a thick black belt around my waist, with a pair of black platform heels.

"What do you think?" I ask them as I twirl and they all wolf whistle.

"Awesome now what shoes are we all wearing?" Marrisa asks and I give them the shoes I picked out for them. Jo has a pair of knee high black stilleto boots, Clove has some green stilletos, Marrisa has a pair of black stilletos with red roses on the front and Annie has some light blue kicker boots. We do our make up and hair, the girls make me curl mine and wear some hot pink feather earings and a long black chain to complete the look.

"Come on I think some people are turning up" Annie tells us

"How do you know?" Jo questions as she finishes putting on her earings.

"There is loads of cars pulling up outside" Annie tells us and we all walk out of my room and down the stairs locking all the bedroom doors as we go.

"Woah you look good" The boys tell us as we walk into the living room. I go over and turn the music up really loud then walk over to the door and open it as a group of people come up the path, some are carrying drinks so I point them towards the kitchen.

"Kat, you look amazing" Someone whispers in my ear and I recognise the voice. I turn around and come face to face with Cato.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" I tell him with a smile and it's not a lie, he's wearing a pair of black baggy jeans and a black polo shirt with some high tops.

"Why thank you Kitty-Kat, do you want a drink?" He asks and I smile

"Sure come on" I grab his hand and drag him to the kitchen and he walks over to the fridge.

"What do you want?" he asks me and takes out a beer for himself and puts it on the counter.

"WKD if there is any" I tell him without a second thought. He appears a minute later with his beer and my WKD in his hands.

"Thanks, you wanna dance?" I ask him and he shakes his head so I give him puppy dog eyes until he agrees. I dance over to were everyone else is dancing while holding Cato's hand above my head. Me and Cato dance with Marvel and Marrisa for a bit until we get bored so we go into the kitchen. Cato sits on the counter and I lean against him with my eyes shut and I start humming to the song playing in the living room as Cato plays with my hair. I hear someone walk in and then walk out again then when I open my eyes the whole gang is stood in the kitchen grinning at us. Then someone shrieks from behind us, I turn around to see Glimmer stood in the kitchen glaring at me, so I glare back.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" She shrieks and I roll my eyes.

"First of all he's not your boyfriend and second of all what the hell are you doing in my house bitch" I yell at her making everyone laugh.

"Don't call me a bitch you you you bitch" She yells back and everyone starts laughing again.

"Oh real creative comeback barbie, now get the fuck out of my house before I get my bodyguard to throw you out" I tell her and walk over to the fridge and grab a beer, I drink it in a couple of big gulps and turn to see Glimmer stood there with her arms crossed glaring at me.

"Are you still here Blondie?" I yell at her as I walk back over to Cato and boost myself up onto the counter next to him. I look over to see the others pissing themselves laughing at Glimmer who is stomping her foot like a little girl.

"Listen Blondie I told you to get the fuck out of my house and you ignored me, then I gave you another chance and you still havn't left and because it's so much effort to ring up my bodyguards I'm going to get Jo and Clove to kick you out and trust me your not going to enjoy it" I tell her and turn to look at Jo and Clove who are smirking and giving each other hi-fives. As they walk past they give me a hug and say thanks and I just wave them off.

"Who wants to dance?" I yell at the top of my lungs and everyone starts laughing their heads off at me and my drunkeness. I fall off the counter as Jo and Clove arrive and everyone starts laughing at me and I start to giggle. Cato hops of the counter and picks me up.

"Kat how much have you drank me lover?" Clove asks me imbetween laughter and the others nod waiting for my answer.

"I have no clue" I tell them and my words come out slurred. They all start laughing again apart from Annie who looks worried and is looking through the cupboards.

"Guys it's not funny, she is underage and off her head her parents are not going to be very happy with her and wont let her have another party now help me look for some paracetomol" She warns them and they stop laughing to help her look for some. I fall onto the floor again and this time instead of them laughing Cato picks me up and asks the girls where to put me.

"Take her up to her room, we'll be up in a minute with the tablets" Marrissa tells him and he nods before carrying me bridal style up the stairs. He unlocks the door and walks in clearing all the stuff off my bed and laying me down as he turns to leave I grab his hand.

"Stay with me please?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"Always" He answers before taking his shoes off and lying down next to me. I kickmy shoes half way across the room and walk into my wardrobe to change into my pajamas.

"Katniss what are you doing you can barely walk in a straight line" He tells me

"Putting on my pajamas instead of sleeping in this dress" I tell him although I bet he can barely understand it. I pull on a pair of short shorts and a baggy top before walking back into my bedroom and falling onto the bed. I pull myself closer to Cato and lay my head on his chest. I can hear him breathing and it's really peaceful until all the gang burst into my room, I roll over and open my eyes but it's to light so I bury my head into my pillow.

"Kat, are you awake?" Jo asks and I moan before lifting my head out of the pillow.

"No I'm asleep, what do you think?" I growl back and everyone starts laughing.

"Shut up everyone, she probably has a headache" Annie scolds them and I nod.

"Take this" Marrisa hands me a paracetemol and some water, as soon as I drink it I think I'm going to be sick. I jump from the bed and sprint to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet in time as I throw up I can here the others making some comments like 'poor girl' and 'next time don't let her drink so much' I grab my toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it and start to brush my teeth as I walk into my room and they all turn to look at me

"What?" I mumble with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Honestly, you look like crap" Jo tells me truthfully. I walk back into the bathroom and wash my mouth out. I make my way into the bedroom and sit on my bed next to Cato.

"Are there still people downstairs?" I ask them and they grin

"No Jo kicked the last few out after all it is 4 in the morning" Peeta tells me and I nod.

"You can all stay the night if you want, Marvel looks like he's about to pass out anyway and I'm pretty sure your all to drunk to drive" I tell them and they all nod.

"Jo, Clove,Marrisa and I will stay in here with Kat to make sure she's okay and you guys can have the two spare rooms" Annie takes control and everyone nods

"He wont move!" I whine while poking Cato in the sides and everyone starts laughing at me.

"I think he's asleep, if he is he wont wake up even if you yell in his ear" Finnick tells us and all of the girls groan trying to workout where we are going to sleep.

"I'm not sleeping anywhere but in my bed, even if he is there" I tell everyone pointing at Cato, while settling down under the duvet and everyone looks at me.

"Okay, well Clove and Jo could take one spare room and the boys could take the other but what about me and Annie?" Marrisa decides.

"You can take the den, its a pullout bed and there is a double duvet and pillows in the chest in there" I tell them and they agree.

"Okay, night everyone I'm tired so get out of here and shut the door on your way out" I tell them before pulling the duvet up over myself. They walk out and the girls take some pajamas before leaving. I snuggle closer to Cato and he wakes up.

"What's going on and where am I?" He grumbles

"You fell asleep and we all made sleeping plans so your staying in here with me for the night, now get off the top off the duvet please" I tell him and he gets up and pulls off his trousers and shirt, then gets under the duvet with me and I can feel the heat radiating of his body.

"Cato what do you think your doing? Put your clothes back on" I tell him and he chuckles.

"I can't sleep in jeans and a shirt, it's to uncomfortable" He tells me and gives me puppy dog eyes, I get up and turn the light off so that it's pitch black and I trip and fall until I reach the bed. I crawl under the covers and curl up, when I feel Cato wrap his arm around me and pull me into his side so my head is resting on his chest.

"Cato, what are you doing?" I mumble from sleep and because my face is squashed into his chest, not that I mind because his chest is quite comfortable.

"You looked lonely and I thought you might like some company, joking I like you and I wanted to do this" He tells me and before I can ask what 'this' is he tilts my chin up and leans down and kisses me. It's soft and sweet and doesn't last long but it was nice and I liked it.

"I like you to and I wanted to do this" I tell him before leaning up and kissing him gently. Our lips move together in perfect harmony and when I break away after a couple of minutes he frowns, I smile and give him a quick kiss before snuggling down into his chest again, I fall asleep to the gentle beating of Cato's heart.

When I wake up it's around eight in the morning and Cato is still sleeping so I quickly run into the spare guest room and wake up Clove and Jo.

"Big big news come on" I whisper yell at them and they start to complain but when they see how serious I am they get up and follow me into the den. We walk in and I lock the door.

"Wake them up" I order them pointing to Marrisa and Annie and they do it quickly. When everyone is fully awake I sit on the green beanbag and the others all curl up on the sofa in the duvets.

"Okay now will you explain why you woke us up at frickin 8 in the morning" Jo grumbles and the others nod and make agreeing noises.

"Okay you ready" I ask them and they all nod there heads sitting up ready for the gossip.

"Cato kissed me!" I tell them and they all start squeeling.

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" Clove screams loudly.

"Shut up Clove!" Everyone yells at her.

"I knew it was you who he liked when he said he liked someone else not Glimmer in your car on Wednesday" Jo tells us and we all start squeeling again.

"What's all that squeeling, it's only 8 in the morning" Someone yells from the otherside of the door and starts knocking on it. I motion for them to get up and I walk over to the door and open it and Cato is stood there leaning against the door frame in just his boxers, looking like a god sent from the heavens and the other guys are stood behind him in their boxers as well

"Hey Cato, what squeeling we didn't hear any squeeling did we?" I turn to look at the girls and they shake there heads.

"Hahaha very funny" The guys all say and Cato chuckles.

"Well we're going to get some breakfast, you coming?" I ask them and they nod before following us down the stairs.

"What do you lot want cereal, fry up, pancakes?" I ask them as we walk into the living room.

"Fry up" they all answer at the same time I hand Jo the remote and walk into the kitchen to start cooking. I hear footsteps behind me as I look through the cupboards and the fridge, grabbing eggs, bacon, tomatoes, beans and bread for toast.

"Did you tell anyone?" Cato asks from behind me.

"I told the girls, I'm guessing you told the guys?" I tell him while cracking the eggs into a large pan to cook, then putting the bacon into another pan.

"Yeah, I told them just before we heard the squeeling and went to investigate" He chuckles and I smile but then I realise something.

"So what are we?" I ask him while I plate up all the food.

"What do you want us to be?" He asks me and I shrug

"More then friends, can you take those for me?" I point towards the four plates on the counter, he picks them up and follows me into the living room. We hand out the food and I walk in to the kitchen and pick up my plate of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup. I walk into the lounge and sit on the floor and pour loads of maple syrup on my pancakes and look up to see everyone staring at my pancakes.

"Hey, you all had fry ups I'm having my pancakes and your having none because you all laughed at me when I fell of the counter remember" They all look down and Jo puts on the celebrity news.

**"Well fans, it turns out our hottest new teen singer Katniss Everdeen is a party girl. Images of the star dancing with a mysterious blond boy have been leaked on the internet and it looks like the star knows how to party as more pictures of her and her friends drinking and dancing have been put all over the internet and social networking site Facebook. For more news on Katniss Everdeen and to view the images log onto our website."**

"What the fuck!" I scream and throw a pillow at the television. I look around and everyone is frozen staring at the screen. I grab my laptop type in the web address into the search bar.

"Kat what are you doing?" Finnick sounds worried when he asks me

"Looking at these fucking pictures" I shout and plug the laptop into the T.V so when I look through the picture they will come up on the screen. The first couple of picture are just of me greeting people at the door, then there are a couple of me and Cato dancing together and the caption says **'Has this mysterious blond captured Katniss' heart?' **then there is one of me leaning against Cato when he was playing with my hair in the kitchen and that one has a caption saying **'Katniss seems very comfotable with this boy, but who is he?'** and the last picture is off Cato holding me in his arms after I fell off the counter and that caption annoys me the most **'It looks like this blond has definatly swept her off her feet'.**

"How dare they post those pictures all over the internet, my parents are going to flip" I scream and they all try to calm me down, once they calm me down Clove decides to change the subject.

"On to a lighter subject what is going on between you two?" She motions between me and Cato and I blush before answering.

"We're just...friends" I tell them and Cato smiles sadly. Jo and Finn snort and I look at them and raise my eyebrows at them.

"Cato you like her and you can't deny it" Finnick says loudly and Cato blushes bright red and everyone is saying yeah.

"So just grow a pair and ask her out" Johanna tells him and he starts to object.

"I have a pair, but she probably doesn't like me back" He mutters

"Aaaw Cato, she would be a fool not to" Annie tells him and I'm starting to think they have forgotten I'm even here.

"Guys, you do realise that I'm sat right here and I heard all of that right?" I mention and they all turn to look at me and Cato blushes a deeper shade of red, and Marrisa starts to laugh.

"You all talk about her as if she's not in the room, and she heard your whole conversation, it's a good thing Cato has a pair I was starting to get worried for a minute" She tells us and everyone but Cato cracks up laughing.

"Can we leave this subject and I dunno play a game?" I ask and everyone agrees

"How about, I never" Marvel decides and everyone agrees

"What drinks, I don't think we should use alcohol it's still quite early, and Katniss can't handle it" Jo sniggers and I decide to let the comment slide.

"How about Fanta I got loads of cans in the fridge?" I suggest and they all nod so I collect a box of Fanta from the fridge and take it into the living room and hand out a can to everyone.

"Okay, who wants to start?" I ask

"I will" Jo says after a couple of minutes, we all nod and wait for her to think off something.

"I never got so drunk I kissed someone and forgot about it until you were told by someone else, sorry I couldn't think of any good ones" She says and me, Clove and Peeta all take a sip of our fanta.

"Who was it?" Marvel asks us and everyone looks like they want to know.

"Delly Cartright" Peeta mutters

"Gale Hawthorne" Clove says proudly then everyone turns to look at me.

"Thresh, his big brother took a picture" I tell them and they all gasp and start asking questions when Cato cuts them off.

"Okay. I never got a tattoo, and if you do what, where and why" Cato, me and Jo all take a sip.

"Seriously, you all have tattoo's, lets see them" Marrisa says. Jo shows hers an angel on her shoulder with the world **'believe'** above it.

"It's for my nan, she always said that if you believe in something it will always happen" She tells us and we all nod. Cato's is a flower on his ankle, everyone wants to know why he has it but when I look at it again I realise what type of flower it is.

" .God!" I say loudly and everyone turns to look at me and Cato blushes again.

"What?" Everyone says at the same time

"That is a Katniss flower. Why did you get it?" I ask Cato and everyone turns to look at him.

"I may have been drunk and told the tattoo artist all about you and they designed it and done it for me while I was passed out" He explains while rubbing his neck.

"Okay Kat, whats your tattoo?" Marvel asks me

"I have three" I tell them and they all turn to look at me

"Why do you have three tattoo's and what are they?" Cato asks me

"Okay, so I have one on my shoulder blade that says **'Never forget were you come from' **then on the back of my neck I have a primrose and then my first one is this" I show them my arm which has the words** 'Cato, Jo, Clove, Marrisa, Annie, Finnick, Marvel & Peeta you are my inspiration and I will never forget you'**

"That was the most painful one, and it took the longest" I tell them truthfully with a smile.

"I can't believe you had our names tatooed onto your skin"Annie says in a mix of shock and awe and the others all nod.

"Well, you guys are and always will be special to me" I tell them

"Aaaaw Kitty-Kat your special to us aswell" FInnick tells me and they all give me a hug.

"Okay Clove it's your go"

"I never...went skinny dipping, sorry I couldn't think of anything" This time it's just me and Marvel. He leans over and gives me a hi-five.

"Seriously Kat, is there anything reckless you havn't done?" Finnick asks me and I shrug my shoulders, because I think I've done quite a lot of reckless things.

"Okay, when and where, Marvel you first" Marrisa grins.

"It was at Glimmers sweet 16 at like 3 in the morning I decided to go skinny dipping in her outdoor pool" He tells us.

"My turn, well me and a couple of my dancers went to a big party and we all got pissed and went skinny dipping in the pool, and then decided that because the house was on the beach we should go in the sea, so I went skinny dipping in the sea as well and it was freezing" I tell them.

"I think you need a chaperone when you go out so you don't get in any trouble" Annie scolds me and everyone laughs.

"I never got kicked out of a class permanantly" Annie says and me, Jo, Cato, Clove and Marrisa all take a sip

"Okay, spill and Kat you've only been here for two weeks" Finnick says and I roll my eyes.

"Me, Katniss and Jo got kicked out of Manners and Etiquette with Miss Trinkett because we threw chopsticks into her wig and Kat hit her in the eye and she caught us, so we just sit in Kat's car and listen to the radio." Cato tells them and Jo hi-fives me.

"Me and Marrisa got kicked out of Science because we made an explosion on purpose, then 'spilled' acid on the teachers desk and it slowly started to dissintegrate" Clove says and they grin at each other.

The boys decided to go and play some video games in the games room so the girls went into the indoor pool and I said I would join them. I put on my coral pink frilly bikini and walk into the games room.

"Us girls are going in the pool okay, don't break anything" I warn them and they stare at my bikini. I walk to the pool and dive in. Annie is in a green swimsuit and Jo is in a black one. Then Clove is in an orange bikini and and Marrisa is in a red sequined bikini. I check my phone after a bit and find a text from Cato.

**Cato: Hey Kat, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tonight xxx**

"Aaaaaaaah" I scream and the girls come over.

"What happened, who died?" Jo asks and I glare at her

"Cato asked me out on a date tonight" I tell them and they squeel.

"Text him back! Text him back!" Marrisa and Clove squeel

**Me: Hey Cato, yeah I'd love to xxx**

"I knew you two would be cute together" Annie tells me with a smile

"He replied" I tell them

**Cato: Awesome, be ready for 6pm, I'm taking you for dinner at Mockingjay xxx**

"Aaaah, he's taking me for dinner at Mockingjay and I have to be ready for 6pm so you need to help me get ready pleeeaassee" I beg the girls as I jump up and down.

"Hell Yeah Lets go!" Jo yells and we run through the house and head up to my room but I run into the games room first and the girls follow obviously curious.

"Thank you Cato, see you later" I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running back to my room, that's when I realise I'm still in my bikini and soaking wet, oh well.

"So go take a shower and wash your hair" Marrisa tells me and I go take a long shower and wash my hair with cocunut shampoo and conditioner. I hop out and wrap myself up in a white fluffy towel and walk into my room to find the girls have changed it into a beauty parlour. They blow dry my hair and curl it loosley. Then put me in an ivory loose knee length dress with a thin gold belt and gold gladiator sandals. They give me some gold bangles and a cream beaded necklace to wear and it looks really good.

"Wow this looks good, do I have a bag to match?" I ask them and Clove hands me an ivory clutch with gold leather flowers attached to it.

"You look stunning" Jo gives me a hug

"Thank you so much guys, I'm guessing your staying the night again"

"Obviously, we want to know how your date goes"

"It's 6:00pm Cato will be here in a minute good luck" Marrisa yells as I walk down the stairs. The bell rings and I walk over to open the door. Cato is stood on the porch in a black suit and his hair gelled up again, he smiles at me and hands me a rose.

"Thank you" I smile at him before shutting the front door and walking down the steps.

"You look beautiful Kat" He tell me and takes my hand before leading me to his car, he opens my door for me like a gent and then walks around to the drivers side and gets in.

"So how come you aren't wearing high heels and a short dress on our date?" He asks me while driving out of the estate.

"The girls picked the outfit, but I love it and it's more me the the other outfits" I tell him and he chuckles. When we arrive at the restaurant Cato asks the valeit to park the car and opens my door leading me into the restaurant.

"Reservation, for Cato Stone please" Cato asks the hostess.

"Right this way" She leads us to a table for two at the back of the room in front of the window. Cato pulls my seat out for me before sitting in his and he orders a posh red wine.

"So, do you still think I don't feel the same way?" I ask him and he blushes

"I think you might just like me as a friend" He tells me and I shake my head, giggling.

"I kissed you, and I agreed to go on a date with you. I'm pretty sure I like you as more then friends" I tell him and he smiles and is about to say something when the waitress appears.

"Hi, can I take your order?" The waitress asks

"Sure, Katniss what would you like?" Cato asks me

"Can I have the lamb and plum stew please" I ask the waitress and she nods and writes it down in her litlle notebook and turns to Cato.

"I'll have the same please" He tells her and she nods before walking over to the kitchen.

"What was you going to say before we were interrupted?" I ask him and he smiles again.

"I was going to ask you if you would like to be my girlfriend" He tells me and looks down at the table.

"I would love to Cato" I tell him and he looks up grinning from ear to ear.

"Really, you would?" He asks me excitedly.

"Yeah, your really sweet and I know you wont hurt me, because if you hurt me then you would probably loose all your friends" I tell him.

"I would never hurt you Kat" He says truthfully and takes my hand. After the meal Cato puts some money on the tray but I take the bill to see how much it is and then put some money on the tray and Cato takes it off.

"What are you doing, I'm paying for my half because it's expensive" I tell him and he chuckles before shaking his head.

"Kat it was our first date and I'm paying, so suck it up" He grins. And before I can even argue he hands the tray to a passing waitress and we both get up.

"Shall we my lady?" He offers his hand to me and I giggle.

"We shall" I say in an equally posh voice and take his hand. We walk out of the restaurant and wait for the car to be bought up front. As we wait for the car Cato puts both hands around my waist and rests his chin on the top of my head.

"So did you enjoy our first date?" He murmers into my hair

"It was the best" I tell him and he chuckles into my hair

"I hoped you would like it, Finn said you would probably like something more original" He tells me and I laugh

"I thought it was very sweet, and romantic" I turn around in his arms so that I'm leaning on his chest and give him a kiss on the lips I pull back and smile at him.

"Lets go I want to get home in time to see Prim before she goes to bed." I tell him and he nods and takes my hand leading me to my side of the car. The drive home is silent but not awkward at all. When he pulls up outside of my house he slips out of the car and opens my door for me then takes my hand and walks me up the steps to my front door.

"So what are you doing tommorow?" He asks me and I think for a moment.

"We are all going to the beach, make sure you are all here by 10" I tell him and give him a kiss before walking into my house.

"I'M HOME!" I shout and the girls all come rushing down the stairs.

"How was it?"

"What did you do?"

"Are you dating?"

"Give us all the details"

"Guys calm down, I'm gonna put on my pajamas then we will discuss" I tell them and I walk up the stairs put on a pair of shorts and a tank top grab my duvet and walk into the den to find that the girls have put all the duvets on the floor to make a big warm bed. The girls come in carrying popcorn, chocolate, crisps, strawberries and loads of sweets.

"Okay, we have everything now tell us the details" Annie squeels and the others nod.

"First of all, where's Prim?" I ask them

"Sleeping at Rue's with Jess now quit stalling and give us the details" Jo answers instantly and they all grin and start squeeling.

"Okay so we went to the restaurant, he was a real gentleman, like he opened the car door for me and pulled my chair out for me and stuff" I start

"Aaaaw that's so sweet I wish Marvel was like that" Marrisa tells us.

"He gave me a rose aswell" I mention.

"Aaaaw, who knew Cato could be so romantic" Jo squeels and we all nod.

"He always acts all rough and macho but really he's a big softie" I tell them and they all giggle. I tell them all about the date and then drop the big news.

"We are officially dating" I tell them.

**A/N - I think this was probably my longest chapter so far hpe you enjoyed it and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I dont own the Hunger Games, if I did I would not be sat here right now writing this!**

**Sorry I havn't updated for a while guys but my internet was cut off for two whole weeks so I wrote two long chapters for you.**

**This is from Cato's POV of the whole last chapter so it includes the party and a dream about Katniss I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! - T.C x**

**Cato's POV**

The last week has been quite eventful, Katniss drives me to school everyday in her lush Porshe, and I get shotgun now because Kat says it's not fair that I have to sit next to squeeling girls every morning. Me, Jo and Katniss got kicked out of Manners and Etiquette because we were bored and threw chopsticks at Miss Trinkett's wig and each time one got stuck the person who threw it got 10 points, but Katniss won because she threw a chopstick just as Miss Trinkett turned and it hit her in the eye and the whole class burst out laughing. We gave Kat 100 points for the shot and then we got kicked out so we went and sat in the park and pissed off the ducks by throwing sticks in the pond.

Glimmer hasn't bothered me since Katniss kicked her ass in front of the whole lunchroom, and someone even took a picture and uploaded it to the school website so that everyone could see it and she was pretty pissed because I heard that she was going to make Kat's life a living hell, but I know that our group wont let that happen and I definately wont let it happen because I like Katniss and only Finnick, Peeta and Marvel know.

"Right my parents are going to Vegas for their anniversary on Friday so I'm having a party, you guys coming?" Katniss asks us all on Wednesday as we eat lunch.

"Sure thing, but what about Primmie?" Finnick asks

"Jess is having Prim and Rue over for a sleepover so that's not a problem" I tell everyone and Katniss reaches across the table and gives me a hi-five.

"Who's bringing the alcohol?" Marvel asks and I know that he will be the most pissed one at the party because he's a lightweight. I block out the rest of the conversation thinking about what Katniss is going to wear and how I'm going to ask her out, because I know at least half the boys in our school have posters of her in their bedrooms. I hand out some of the flyers Kat gave me to passing people in the hallways and put the rest on peoples car windscreens out the front. I walk over to Kat's car to meet her and Jo and hop in the front and turn up the radio. It's nice, until Jo opens her big mouth.

"Glimmer is super pissed that she wasn't invited" She mentions and I want to ask her why she brought it up.

"Was she hoping to get lucky with Cato?" Katniss asks and they both burst out laughing and I narrow my eyes at them before glaring out of the window thinking about how disgusting that is and how I would probably never even touch that girl again.

"Probably, I think her words were 'how dare that bitch have a party and not invite me, I'm the life and soul of the party. And I'm sure Cato wants his girlfriend at the party' I nearly slapped her for calling you a bitch" Jo tells us and I start swearing and without meaning to I get louder and louder and louder.

"Cato, stop swearing Prim and Rue are getting in the car" Katniss shouts at me and I stop swearing and say a quite apology before looking out the window again.

"Does she actually think I like her, I like someone else not her" I tell them and then realise what a bad mistake it was and slap my hand over my mouth.

"Ooooh who do you like?" They all ask me.

"No one!" I answer quickly.

"Then why did you say you do" Katniss questions me and I look out the window blushing slightly hoping I got away with it.

"I know who it is! I know who it is!" Jo starts to squeel and my eyes widen as I realise that she noticed and I quickly shake my head begging her not to say anything.

"WHO?" Katniss, Prim and Rue shout and Jo looks like she's contemplating telling them so I silently beg her not to.

"Can't tell you I'm afraid" She says and looks at me before mouthing the words you owe me and I nod my head slowly knowing it will be something to do with Ryan O'Connor her biggest crush and my co captain of the football team.

**Friday 3:00pm**

We drop Prim and Rue home then head off to the shops to get some food for tonight and Katniss wants to look at the CD's because she says her collection is crap.

"Kat I'm sure you have at least 5 good CD's so just put them on loop" I tell her

"I left all my music in LA and they probably weren't the best anyway" She tell me while she climbs into the trolly with Jo and I push them along running really fast up to the music selection. I hop on the wheels so we go really fast and Jo screams as we nearly crash into a music case and a little girl, I quickly hop off and slow the trolly down before it hits anyone.

"Your Katniss Everdeen! I just bought your CD can you sign it please?" The little girl asks as Kat jumps out of the trolly.

"Sure whats your name?" Katniss asks as she takes a marker pen out of her back pocket.

"Miya, I love your songs, and your sooo pretty" Miya tells Katniss and she smiles.

"Well Miya, thank you very much and I think your even prettier" Katniss tells her and gives her a hug and hands her the CD before waving and walking over to a music case and starts flipping through the CD's looking for some good ones.

"What did you right on the CD?" Jo asks her as we look through the CD's with her.

"Miya, if you work hard enough your dreams will always come true, love Kat xxx" She smiles and picks up a CD with over 50 recent songs that everyone loves and puts it in the trolly.

"I'm buying this one" I grin showing them Katniss' album and they start laughing obviously thinking I'm joking but I was being serious so I walk over and pay for it.

"Hey Kat, will you sign it I'm a big fan" I ask and she scowls before taking the CD, a few minutes later she hands it back.

"Dear Cato, why are you such a butt monkey? When you find out please tell us, love from Kitty-Kat xox. Charming, since when have I been a butt monkey?" I read it out loud.

"Forever!" Katniss replies before walking off with Jo to go get some food, I stand there listening to them laughing when Jo texts me.

**Jo: She doesn't really think your a butt monkey, I told her to put it. Sorry! :'(**

**Me: It's okay, she probably doesn't like me the way I like her anyway :(**

**Jo: I think she might, you just need to ask her out or at least go on a date with her, I mean you will never know if she likes you if you dont try :)**

**Me: Fine I will ask her out on a date tomorrow maybe :D**

I now have to work out how to ask her on a date, great! I go and sit on a chair at the end the end of the checkouts and wait for the girls to appear, and appear they do with two security guards at their heels I hop up and when they see me they point at me.

"Excuse me, do you know these two girls?" One of the security guards asks me and I nod.

"Yeah what have they done?" I ask and the girls look at their feet.

"They were running around hitting people with their trolly and then when asked to apoligise they started throwing doghnuts at the store manager" I stop myself from laughing and look over to see Jo and Katniss laughing their heads off.

"Okay, well we need to pay for our food and stuff then we will leave, and I'm very sorry about their behaviour, but Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason are crazy chicks" I tell them and the security guards mouth drops in shock.

"She's Katniss Everdeen the famous singer? Please can I have your autograph for my daughter Lauren?" The security guard asks her and Katniss thinks for a moment.

"I will give you the autograph, if you take away the store ban thingy" Kat bargains and he nods his head quickly and she signs a photo from her pocket hands it to him and starts to scan her items in the self service as if nothing happened.

"You two got banned from the shop?" I ask and they start laughing again.

"It was funny, we threw the doghnuts at the managers face and they hit his glasses" Jo chuckles. I shake my head at them grab all the bags and carry them out to the car. They come out a few minutes later giggling and when they reach the car Kat opens the boot and I put the bags in.

"Seriously you two need to go back to Manners and Etiquette and learn how to go shopping without getting kicked out or banned" I tell them and they just laugh. When we get to Katniss' house we put all the food out and clean up the kitchen and living area. Marrisa, Clove and Annie come at about 10 to 4 and I help carry all their make up and hair stuff out of Clove's mini.

Finnick, Peeta and Marvel arrive and bring in crates of beer and other drinks. Then Clove decides it's time to get ready and Kat shows us guys to the two spare rooms for us to share. Me and Finnick take the first one and I take a shower before getting changed. I put on a pair of black baggy jeans and a black polo shirt that clings to my muscles then I slip on my new black and white high tops that Katniss said she liked when I wore them to school. I spray on a bit of cologne and start on my hair as Finnick gets out of the shower.

"Finn, you take forever in the shower" I tell him and he shrugs his shoulders. I gel my hair up and put on my chain that Kat bought me for my 15th birthday, she sent it over in the post with a framed photo of us when we were 14 at the park and we are sat in a tree together.

"Let's go wait for the girls downstairs" Finnick says snapping me out of my daydream and I nod following him to the living room to wait for the girls.

"Jo, get your ass out of my bathroom! I need to get dressed I'm not going to the party in my bra and pants!" We hear Katniss shout and I can't help chuckling.

"Well, I don't think the boys would mind if you went in your underwear, they would probably love it" Jo shouts back and now all of us are laughing.

"Well I'm not a slut like that Glimmer bitch so get your ass out my bathroom NOW!" She yells back and I'm on the floor laughing and Marvel falls of the chair he was sat on.

"Ha! You got that right Kat, Glimmer is definately a slut!" Jo shouts back and they're all laughing. When they come down the stairs my jaw drops and I look at them all, they all look really nice but Katniss looks smoking. The pink and black looks really nice against her olive skin. And with her make up and the jewellry it looks really good. She walks over and turns up the music before going to answer the front door.

"Go get her" They all say together and I walk after her. I stand behind her as she points people towards the kitchen and living room.

"Kat, you look amazing" I whisper in her ear and I know she will recognise my voice because she hears it everyday. She turns around quickly so that our faces are a couple of centremeters apart. She looks me up and down before replying.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" She tells me with a smile and I grin back. I ask her if she wants a drink and I'm about to walk off and get it when she grabs my hand and drags me into the kitchen. I walk over to the fridge and grab myself a beer get Kat a WKD like she asked for. She asks me if I want to dance and I shake my head, but she gives me the puppy dog eyes and I can't resist so I let her take my hand and drag me over to the makeshift dance floor, where we join Marvel and Marrisa.

"You really like her don't you" Marvel says as we stand to the side watching the girls dance together and I down my beer.

"Yeah, like she's famous but she's down to earth and doesn't care about being all famous" I tell him, but I don't know if he understood me.

"Yeah, she doesn't give a crap about what people think of her" He says so I guess he did understand me

"And that is one of the many thing I like about her" I tell him and he nods.

"Cato, I'm thirsty come with me to get a drink pleeeaasse" Katniss begs an before I can answer her she drags me into the kitchen. i turn my head to see Marvel laughing. I boost myself up on the counter and Katniss leans against my chest, she has her eyes shut and is humming along to the song playing in the living room. I gently start playing with her hair and look up to see Finnick grinning, I stick my middle finger up at him and he walks out the room before appearing a couple of seconds later with the others, they all start grinning as Katniss opens her eyes.

"Aaaah" Someone shrieks from behind us. I look to see Glimmer stood there glaring at Kat and Kat just glares back.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" She shrieks, Katniss just rolls her eyes. I can't believe Glimmer thinks we are still dating.

"First of all he's not your boyfriend and second of all what the hell are you doing in my house bitch" Katniss yells at her and I start chuckling.

"Don't call me a bitch you you you bitch" Glimmer yells back and everyone starts to laugh and I think I might fall off the counter if I laugh anymore.

"Oh real creative comeback barbie, now get the fuck out of my house before I get my bodyguard to throw you out" Katniss tells her before walking over to the fridge, she appears with a beer that she downs in a matter of seconds and it amazes me.

"Are you still here Blondie?" She yells at Glimmer before walking over to me and boosting herself up on the counter next to me. I can't help laughing at Glimmer who is stood with her arms crossed stomping her foot like a little girl.

"Listen Blondie I told you to get the fuck out of my house and you ignored me, then I gave you another chance and you still havn't left and because it's so much effort to ring up my bodyguards I'm going to get Jo and Clove to kick you out and trust me your not going to enjoy it" Katniss growls at Glimmer before giving Jo and Clove a hug and turning to look at us all, and I think she may be slightly drunk.

"Who wants to dance?" She yells and everyone apart from me is laughing. Before I can catch her Katniss falls from the counter and everyone is still laughing, so I hop off the counter and pick her up, I place her back on the counter and Annie tells everyone off for not helping her and everyone starts to look for headache pills as Katniss falls again and I scoop her up bridal style but I don't know where to put her.

"Guys, where should I take her?" I ask them

"Take her up to her room, we'll be up in a minute with the tablets" Marrissa tells me and I nod before walking up to her room and unlocking it. The room smells off Katniss, a mix between pinewood and strawberries, it's my favourite scent. I balance Katniss in one of my arms and I scoop all of the stuff off her bed and onto her dresser before laying her gently on her bed and turn to leave when she grabs my hand.

"Stay with me please?" She asks me and I nod my head.

"Always" I answer before slipping off my shoes and lying down next to her. She kicks her heels half way across the room and gets up and wobbles into her large wardrobe.

"Katniss what are you doing you can barely walk in a straight line" I tell her.

"Putting on my pajamas instead of sleeping in this dress" She tells me and I can't hear her but when she walks back in she's in a pair of short shorts that barely cover her ass and a big baggy top she flops down onto the bed and pulls herself next to me and lays her head on my chest. I can feel her breath on my chest and it's really nice and then the gang walk in ruining the moment. Katniss rolls over and squints before burrying her face into her pillow.

"Kat, are you awake?" Jo asks her and she lifts her head out of the pillow.

"No I'm asleep, what do you think?" She growls and everyone starts to laugh apart from me and Annie.

"Shut up everyone, she probably has a headache" Annie scolds them and Katniss nods.

"Take this" Marrisa tells her and hands her a tablet and a glass of water. Katniss swallows it obediantly and then quickly runs into the bathroom and I can hear her being sick.

"Next time let's not let her drink so much" I mutter and the others nod. I lie down and think about how I'm going to ask Katniss out on a date, and I fall asleep planning what I'm going to do, and I know it has to be special.

I can hear some people talking about sleeping arrangements and someone pokes me in the sides but I ignore it and carry on sleeping.

_It's my first day at a my school and I don't know anyone because I moved from New York a few days ago. I have to find my clasroom but I don't know where it is so I keep going down endless corridors until I bump into a pretty girl with brown hair in a braid and beautiful gray eyes that shimmer._

_"Ouch!" She said as she fell on the ground._

_"I'm really sorry, I was looking for my class and wasn't looking where I was going" I tell her as I help her up and pick up her books that she dropped._

_"Thanks, don't worry I wasn't looking anyway. Are you new?" She asked and I nod my head._

_"My names Katniss, what's yours?" She asked and streched out her hand for me to shake._

_"Hi Katniss, my names Cato, I just moved here from New York" I tell her and she nods._

_"Can I see your schedule?" She asked and I handed it to her._

_"Come on, we have all the same lessons together and homeroom. Your lucky I'm nice" She giggled and showed me the way to our homeroom. She let me sit by her in all of our lessons and let me sit with her and her friends at lunchtime. There was Clove who had long dark brown hair and green eyes, Johanna had brown short cropped air and dark chocolate eyes, Marrisa who had red wavy hair and blue eyes and Annie who had wavy caramel brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Finnick, had bronze hair and green eyes and all the other girls were staring at him, Peeta had shaggy blond hair that ends just below his eyebrows and he had blue eyes like me but not as bright. And lastly there was Marvel who had brown hair and green eyes._

_Me, Jo, Katniss, Marvel and Clove always ended up with detentions when we went to high school and it turned into our hangout because we spent nearly everyday in there. When Katniss moved away we thought we would never see her again, and I never worked up the guts to ask her out even though I liked her from the moment we met at the age of seven right up to now at the age of seventeen. Ten years of liking this girl and I would finally ask her out on a date._

I wake up as I feel someone snuggling into my side but I don't know where I am or what happened but I know that someone is next to me.

"What's going on and where am I?" I ask whoever is next to me.

"You fell asleep and we all made sleeping plans so your staying in here with me for the night, now get off the top off the duvet please" The voice belonging to Katniss asks me and I get up and pull off my shirt and trousers so that I'm left in just my boxers then I climb under the duvet next to her.

"Cato what do you think your doing? Put your clothes back on" She tells me and I just chuckle at her.

"I can't sleep in jeans and a shirt, it's to uncomfortable" I tell her and give her my best puppy dog eyes. She gets up and turns off the light and I can hear her trip and fall on her way back to the bed because it's pitch black. When she reaches the bed she curls up on the edge under the duvet as far away from me as possible, so I put my arm around her and pull her into my chest, I keep my arm around her so she can't escape.

"Cato, what are you doing?" She mumbles and I'm guessing it's from her face being squashed into my chest and that she's tired because she yawns into my chest.

"You looked lonely and I thought you might like some company, joking I like you and I wanted to do this" I tell her and before I even think about it I lean down and kiss her, she doesn't kiss me back but she doesn't pull away either. I pull away thinking about how I just ruined my chance with Katniss.

"I like you to and I wanted to do this" She says and I'm frozen because she does like me and then she kisses me and I kiss her back. Our lips move together and it's the best kiss I have ever had in my life. It lasts a couple of minutes and then she pulls away and I frown, but she smile and gives me a short sweet kiss on the lips and then she snugles down into my chest and falls asleep. I wrap my arm around her and kiss the top of her head before drifting off to sleep, dreaming off Katniss.

**A/N - This was jst a short chapter showing Cato's feelings for Katniss.**


	6. Authors Note

Hi guys, I just wanted to let you all know, the reasons for me not updating my stories, and also the reason I will be putting both of them on hold untill after March. Firstly, my internet was cut up for a few months so I couldn't really update because I lost my memory stick aswell. Secondly, I have a real bad case of writers block, I had all my ideas and a few chapters wrote up in a book, which was accidently shredded therefore I lost all of my ideas and I'm finding it hard to come up with anymore at the moment. and then lastly, and probably most importantly, I'm getting ready for my end of year exams that start on March 18th, I know it seems like a long way away, but I'm going on my first ever holiday abroad for two weeks in March, and I get back two days before the exam. this means that I will miss my school revision weeks so I really need to start revising so that i can atleast get my target grades, and I'm not doing so well in my maths so I need all the revision I can get.

I f I find that I have the time or I come up with sdome ideas then I will make sure to type them up when I can and post them as soon as possible. I'm really sorry that it's come to this, but at the moment my grades are slipping, and honestly my grades come before my stories, but I promise that I will update before i go on holiday to Florida for two weeks on March 4th, which story I update, I haven't decided yet and I know that after my exams have finished then I can start up a normal updating routine again. but untill then, I hope you enjoyed my writing so far and I look forward to writing soon hopefully.

T.C xox


End file.
